Un amor tras la muerte
by aiora-chan
Summary: K tiene una familia a la qué ama mas, que cualquier otra cosa, pero un suceso inesperado pondrá fin a eso. Cuando pierdes a alguien tan importante, puedes o tienes derecho a volver a ser feliz?.
1. Chapter 1

El tiempo que acompañaba esa mañana en la ciudad, acompañaba tambien el corazon de una mujer hundida. Aquella que un dia logro posarse en lo mas alto de fama, ahora caia sin remedio en un viaje sin retorno.

_**Flash Back**_

En la colsulta del especialista mas reconocido de todo tokyo una mujer recibia la peor noticia de su vida.

-Lo siento mucho señora, pero no hai nada que podamos hacer-- realmente estaba afligido, no era facil decir ese tipo de noticias, mas aun si el paciente era una persona joven.

-Esta seguro?- pregunto

-Si, la mento ser tan franco, pero soy de los que creen que en este tipo de situaciones es lo mas adecuado.- en un lento gesto se quito las pequeñas gafas que llevaba para mirar directamente a los ojos a la mujer que tenia enfrente- lo unico que puedo hacer, es intentar darle una calidad de vida razonable.

-Y segun usted, cuanto tiempo me quedaria- estaba destruida, pero aun conservaba la dignidad suficiente como para no derrumbarse frente a un estraño.

-No le puedo asegurar nada, pero deacuerdo a los resultados... un año como mucho.

_**End Flash Back**_

Un año, ese era todo el tiempo que le quedaria, tenia tantas cosas que hacer, tantos sentimientos que no habia dado aun. Que le diria a su marido, y su hijo, como decirle a un niño de apenas 4 años que su madre se muere y nunca la volveria ver. No tenia el valor suficiente para hacerlo, no seria ella la que les estropearia el poco tiempo que les quedaba para disfrutar juntos. Tenia una idea en mente, podria ser egoista de su parte, pero conseguiria que fueran felices, costase lo que le costase.

En la torre de NG records el famosisimo grupo Bad Luck, estaba enfrascado en un nuevo dia de arduo trabajo, lo que se podria deducir como un Sakano desmayado, un Suguro totalmente desanimado, mirando como un dia mas, todo se desmoronaba. Shuichi, que para variar estaba llorando por que su Yuki se habia ido de viaje a estados unidos para promocionar su nuevo libro. Mientras que algo apartados del resto K y Hiro estaban enfrascados en una amena charla, a la espera de que Shuichi volviera en si para poder trabajar un poco mas antes de que la noche se les viniera encima.

Al cabo de dos horas de su ardua monotonia, K no lo resistio mas y sacando su amadisima magnum, disparo al aire para llamar la atencion de todos.

-Ok, me tienen artos, me da igual los problemas que tenga cada uno- dijo mirando especialmente a Shuichi- si Yuki se a largado, te jodes y te pones a trabajar. Y vosotros dos, moved el culo asta vuestros instrumentos.- tan pronto termino de hablar todos estaban en sus puestos empezando ya si, un arduo y fructifero dia de trabajo.

Desde que K dispara al techo, el grupo trabajo como pocos dias lo hacian.

Eran cerca de la media noche, cuando por fin cierto rubioamericano los dejo libres. Casi todos decidieron irse a un bar de copas, que quedaba cerca del estudio, tenian que celebrar que ese dia habian salido pronto y que afortunadamente tenian mucho trabajo adelantado. Pero para sorpresa de todos K no los acompaño, alegando que no se sentia muy bien, escuho muchas quejas, mas teniendo encuanta que habia sido él el que propuso lo del bar.

Cuando llego a casa, le estraño mucho que todabia hubiera alguna luz encendida, normalmente para cuando regresaba del trabajo siempre encontraba a su familia dormida. Pensando que esa noche estaba de suerte y pillaria a su mujer despierta, dibujo una sonrrisa en su cara, la cual daba claros signos de noser muy inocente.

Entro a la habitacion de manera sigilosa para que su mujer no se percatara y asi cojerla por sorpresa, cosa que le resultaba facil devido a su entrenamiento militar. Como si fuera el mas temible de los leones en plena caceria, acecho a su mujer asta tenerla a una distancia casi minima. La abrazo por la espalda, causando que ella pegaraun pequeño brinco al no darse cuenta que lo tenia tan creca, como pudo guardo unos papeles que estaba revisando, por nada del mundo queria que el rubio los llegara a leer. K no le dio importancia a ese hecho, estaba acostumbrado a que lo hiciera con todos los guiones que le llegaban y no hubiera aceptado.

-K!!!- le reprocho- no me asustes asi, un dia terminaras por matarme.

-Lo siento querida- se escuso- pero sabes que no puedo resistirlo, jajaja. A demas, no hables sobre eso que da mal fario.

-No es para tanto- dijo restandole importancia, al comentario de su marido- algun dia tendra que pasar.

-No digas eso ni embromas- contesto con tono mas serio- sabes que no podria soportarlo.

Aquella ultima frase le dio el valor suficiente para realizar lo que tenia en mente, sabia que seria dificil, pero haria cualquier cosa por que cuando llegase el momento, tanto su hijo como su marido fuera felices apesar de todo.

-Vale, no lo dire mas- el tono ya no era el mismo, a K le sono estraño, pero mejor no hacer caso, que ya conosia a su mujer- pero, promete que si algun dia eso ocurre, tu encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz.

-Sabes que eso no podria hacerlo- se callo cuando vio la expresion de suplica que tenia su mujer- de acuerdo, prometo que si eso llega a pasar, intentare volver a ser feliz.

Con aquellas palabras dieron por termina toda la conversacion. Esa noche se dedicaron a marse como no lo habian hecho en mucho tiempo, parecia que con sus actos intuían que serian pocas las ocasiones en las que podrian volver a disfrutar de algo como eso.


	2. El elegido

LOs personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, solo los estoy tomando prestados.

Cap.2

La mañana llego, para alegria de muchos y desgracia de otros. En este ultimo grupo estaba aquella mujer, un día más significaba un día menos para ella. Pero no podía darse el lujo de undirse y dejarse morir sin mas, tenía que aprobechar el poco tiempo que aun le quedaba.

Fingiendo una alegria y una sonrrisa que no tenía se fué a despertar a su hijo. Entro en la habitacion descorriendo las cortinas para que la luz entrara por la ventana y fuera despertando lentamente a su hijo.

-Michael, Michael- lo llamaba suabemente mientras lo movia un poco, su hijo era de dificil despertar, en eso se parecia mucho a su padre.

-mmm- poco a poco fue moviendose mientras despertaba- mama...

-Despierta, que si tu papa se va no podras enseñarle tu regalo- le recordo.

-No!- grito-me prometio que hoy me llevaría a clase- se vistio lo más rapido que pudo y salió corriendo en busca de su papa.

Cuando tuvo la habitación recogida, se dirigio al salón para reunirse con padre e hijo. Cuando llego ambos estaban muy entretenidos, le era desgarrador verlos así y saber que no podria disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo. Esas imagenes le eran mas dolorosas que su propia enfermedad, no se hizo notar ,con la esperanza de poder seguir disfrutando de esas pequeñas alegrias que aun podía ver. Pero no duro mucho, su marido en seguida se dio cuenta de que eran observados.

-Judy. Que te parece si esta tarde vamos al cine los tres?- le pregunto, haciendole saber que la habia notado.

-Siiii- contesto el niño muy emocionado- mami di que si, porfa, porfa, porfa- le pedia agarrado a su cintura.

-Deacuerdo- acepto- pero si no llegas tarde a tus clases.

Decidio ya el plan para esa tarde, toda la familia salio para sus respectivos destinos, K se fue directo a NG, mientras su esposa e hijo se fueron a l colegio de este.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte de la ciudad, un pelirrojo volvia a despertarse bañado en un sudor frío. Otra noches mas que habia tenido el mismo sueño, uno del que disfrutaba mientras dormia, pero que en el momento de despertar le producia un gran malestar.

Ese sueño se le venia repitiendo durante ya incontables noches. Apesar de que disfrutaba mucho con el, el sentimiento de culpa era mayor, como podia tener ese tipo de sueños con un hombre casado. El era una persona que respetaba mucho el compromiso, y no habia compromiso mas grande que el matrimonio.

-Esto es demasiado- se dijo astiado- no puedo seguir asi, algun dia terminare por hacer alguna gilipollez.

Intento olvidarse de su sueño para poder vestirse e ir a interpretar un dia mas, el papel que tan bien se habia aprendido. El de un joven que no se hacia notar, se preocupaba por su gran amigo y que se desvivia por su musica y su guitarra. Nada mas tenia importancia para él.

Cuando llego a Ng, aparco la moto y se quito el casco para dejar su larga melena libre. Esa era una rutina que tenia nada mas llegar, y que arrancaba mas de un grito por parte de las centenares de fans que tenia Bad Kuck, y que pasabn largas horas de espera para poder verlos tan solo unos segundos.

Rapidamente se metio dentro, sabia que su pesadilla llegaria en unos minutos, y no queria encontraselo mientras él estubiera solo. Si era dificil aguantarse estando rodeados de gente, le era aun mas cuando estaban solos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba prada en frente del colegio de su hijo cerca de dos horas, casi no ahbia pasado tiempo desde que le comunicaron lo de su enfermedad, y se le estaba haciendo muy duro. Esa misma mañana, una vez que dejara a Michael en el colegio, se la habia pasdo llorando. Precisamente llevaba tanto tiempo esperando fuera, para poder clamarse un poco, no queria que au hijo la viera con signos de haber estado llorando. Cunado tuvo el valor y la entereza suficientes se adentro asta la clase de su hijo, para con su acostumbrada entrada triunfal, sacar a su hijo de ahi.

No taradaron ni quince minutos en llegar a NG,y eso que la escuela estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad. El niño hiba muy emocionado mirando a todos lados, mientras apuntaba a todos con su pequeña magnum de juguete. Disfrutaba mucho las veces que le llevaban a ver trabajar a su padre, le maravillaba el control que estetenia sobre la banda. Cuando su madre habrio la puerte de la sala donde se encontraba su padre y la banda, hizo lo mejor que sabia hacer, dispara los perdigones que tenia en la pistola.

Todos se tiraron al suelo o intentaron esconderse lo mejor que podian, apesar de que no eran las acostumbradas balas de K, esos perdigones dolian. El unico que se mantenia en su puesto era el orgulloso padre, que apesar de estar justo en el medio de la trallectoria de esos prollectiles, nunca le llegaban a rozar ninguno. Cuando su hijo termino con su entrada, lo felicito por su gran manejo y punteria, ya que apesa de que la banda se escondiera, logro darles almenos tres perdigonazos a cada uno.

cuando ya la situacion se calmo, y paso a una un poco mas normal, por que con esa familia las situaciones nunca eran completamente normales, todos se entretenian hablando con el pequeño Michael, y este feliz de que le mostraran tanto interes, contaba su día con pelos y señales. Desde la puerta una orgullosa madreveia toda la escena. Sabía que el día en el que ella faltara esos dos podrian contar con el apoyo de sus amigos, almenos no estarian solos se decía.

Pero entre toda esa charla, pudo distinguir algo que en un principio le llamo mucho la atención. Hiro no paraba de mirar a K, apesar de que eran miradas disimuladas intentado no llamar la atención de nadie, ella se pudo dar cuenta. AL parecer no seria tan dificil buscarle a K un nuevo amor, bien era cierto que su marido nunca habia estado con un hombre, pero sabia que él no tenia esos tipicos prejuicios.. Para el no importaba el sexo sino la persona, en inumerables ocasiones se lo habia comentado. Ahora solo le faltaba hablar con ese chico, claro esta sin contarle nada de su enfermedad ni de sus planes, e ir metiendolo poco a poco en la vida de su marido y su hijo.

Esto a sido todo, si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda, dejen un comentario.


End file.
